Konatsu Miyamoto
Konatsu Miyamoto (宮本 来夏, Miyamoto Konatsu) is one of the main characters of Tari Tari series. She is a member of the "Choir and Sometimes Badminton Club" and the classmate of Wakana Sakai. Appearance Konatsu is a quite fair-skinned young girl with light brown hair that extends past her nape and shoulders and brown eyes. She is often seen wearing her school uniform, which is a white blouse, cream sweater vest, red tie, blue skirt, navy socks and brown shoes. Besides her usual school uniform, Konatsu is often seen wearing her green headphones as she sings to herself quietly during her treks between school and her home. Personality Konatsu is an energetic and ambitious girl, who is often doing anything to reach her goals and encouraging her friends. She is also a friendly person, especially to her acquaintances. Background Konatsu is known to love music and singing and is sometimes seen singing, or even dancing, with the songs she is listening to with her headphones. Plot Konatsu started off in High School at the "Vocal Club". But due to an unintentional error during a performance, she took her leave from the club. After numerous attempts of coming back to the club, the music teacher and vice principal would not allow the same error to happen again. Instead, she tried to form a new Choir Club for herself and she started by adding Wakana Sakai and Sawa Okita to the club. After learning that two more potential singers Taichi Tanaka and Atsuhiro Maeda, had joined the Badminton Club, she gave them an offer of a badminton match. If the Choir Club was to win, both members were to join Konatsu's Club, if they were to loose, they would have to join the Badminton Club. Unfortunately for Tanaka, the 3:2 disadvantage took them and they had to joined together to make the five minimal members requirement to form the new Choir Club. From then on, Konatsu had been participating in many other events such as the Beach Singing Competition to the WestStop Rangers. Konatsu was last seen singing "Shiokaze no Haamonii" or "Harmony of Sea Breeze" for Sawa, who was abroad, with the other three members of the Choir and Sometimes Badminton Club. Relationships Sawa Okita Wakana Sakai Taichi Tanaka Atsuhiro Maeda Makoto Miyamoto Naoko Takakura Trivia *The name Konatsu means "to come" (来) (ko) and "summer" (夏) (natsu). *Konatsu's surname Miyamoto 'means "temple, shrine, palace" (宮) ('miya) and "base, root, origin" (本) (moto). *Other notable characters that Asami Setō (Konatsu's seiyū) had voiced are: **Chihaya Ayase from Chihayafuru **Yui Michimiya from Haikyū!! **Akira Mado from Tokyo Ghoul Gallery tumblr_m6mppuxfR61qdmkrro3_1280.jpg|Miyamoto blackmailing her brother tumblr_m6n7qvBt2G1rretido1_500.jpg|Miyamoto and Sawa at the ending of each anime episode tumblr_m6n7b5rEoQ1rretido1_500.jpg|Miyamoto telling Sawa not to go to the vice principal tumblr_m6lqc9FsvX1r27yffo1_500.jpg|Miyamoto singing tumblr_m6ll50q2Tk1rxl756o1_500.png|Miyamoto and Tainaka going to School tumblr_m6j19zMEZd1rodyboo2_1280.png|A sad Konatsu tumblr_m6j19zMEZd1rodyboo3_1280.png|Miyamoto fighting with the music teacher tumblr_m6j19zMEZd1rodyboo5_1280.png|A wet Konatsu tumblr_m6ka58d2LM1qkbwm5o1_500.jpg|Miyamoto walking by the sea side tumblr_m6lg9eYa5o1qly63do1_1280.png|Miyamoto dancing while listening to music tumblr_m6lg9eYa5o1qly63do4_1280.png|Miyamoto singing with headphones on tumblr_m6ilhyZCpb1qc3ylgo2_1280.png|Miyamoto drinking juice tumblr_m6kx5vJU0q1qkbwm5o1_500.jpg|Konatsu upset tari4_8.png|Konatsu performing alongside the choir club in episode 4 Konatsu and Sawa Hawaii.jpg|Konatsu with Sawa in episode 4 sexy-hawaiian.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Gallery Category:Choir and Sometimes Badminton Club